


Relax, I got you

by Atobe333



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shiro needs to be pampered, Tender Sex, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atobe333/pseuds/Atobe333
Summary: Shiro wants to be pampered - a nap and some good dick.Lance is ready to deliver.Okay it's softer than that.





	Relax, I got you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Chikara for helping me with ideas  
> And as always the lovely Samantai for beta reading for me <3

Lance notices something as they finish all this diplomatic nonsense for the day, Shiro looks more beaten down than usual. Usually he would be all ‘Good work team’, or ‘Lance you had some interesting input’, but today there is nothing? 

So Lance saddles up to Shiro’s side, “Hey man, you ok?”, and he’s expecting some sort of reply along the lines of ‘I didn’t sleep well last night’.

He definitely doesn’t expect Shiro to say with a cynical sigh, “I just need some good dick and a nap”, that blows Lance away. That lack of filter catches him off guard, so he’s just gaping like a fish for a full second. But it’s that chuckle after it all that makes Lance think this is a very real need, for Shiro. 

It registers in his brain that Shiro doesn’t take much time for himself, so he takes their leader’s hand and well - now he’s the one leading him away. If Lance can take care of Shiro somehow, then he’s going to do it.

Shiro is a little surprised, he knows he’s tired and overworked but Lance is suddenly dragging him away, “Lance what are you doing?” Shiro doesn’t have to be tired to know Lance could carry him over his shoulder, so being lead along like this so easily isn’t the worry.

“We’re getting you that nap”, he says as they stop in front what is clearly Shiro’s bedroom door. Shiro feels warmth rise in his cheeks, right, that thing he said. “And some dick”, Lance says with all the confidence in the world, before it’s clear some part of him wavers when Shiro looks a little hesitant. They aren’t like that after all, but Shiro would be a liar if he hadn’t thought about it. “If you want, that is? Just lay back and Lover boy Lance will take care of you”, that confidence is back. Sweet sweet Lance is trying so hard, for him, finger guns and all.

Shiro puts his hand on the door control, it slides open and Lance isn’t sure if Shiro wants his offer, maybe he’s been too bold? This is his hero after all, Lance feels a quiver of anxiety. He tried to shoot for the moon, a chance like this didn’t come up every day. He’s considering playing it off as a joke. So he steps back away from the door to give Shiro some room, but before he can even get a step back he’s being pulled forward.

“Don’t expect me to do much, I want the deluxe Lance treatment”, Shiro might sound confident or at least marginally so but his heart is pounding. Lance wants to fuck him, he’s had dreams about that for the longest time, maybe it’s the lack of sleep making it harder to keep his inhibitions at bay - but he’d be a fool to turn this down.

Lance lights up like the sun when he’s in Shiro’s room, the door closing behind them as he pushes Shiro to the bed. “Oh, I’ll definitely give you the deluxe package”, Lance waggles his brows and then gives Shiro that smile that makes his knees weak, He’s falling back on the bed with ease. He can’t take his eyes off Lance as this beautiful man undoes his buttons on his jacket, true to his word he’s letting Lance do all the work.

“First have to get you out of these clothes Captain”, Lance is taking off Shiro’s shoes and socks. Massaging his ankles, working him up into the mood, honestly Lance is nervous. Shiro is his captain, even if they’ve spent years in space together, making a move on Shiro was so ballsy. Yet here he is undressing this gorgeous man, and it’s when Shiro lets out a little groan as Lance rubs his ankles and the balls of his feet that he knows he’s doing the right thing, “Just Shiro... Calling me Captain makes me think of work”, Shiro playfully nudges Lance with his other foot, because that is something they do. Lance landing a snowblob on his face when he’s being too serious, Shiro calling him his Sharpshooter when Lance deserves all the praise. Even now as he’s working the cricks out his feet and turning Shiro into putty. 

Shiro goes for his belt without thought, “Nu-uh! What are you doing?”, Lance puts that foot down and leans over Shiro to tug his hand away. “You aren’t supposed to be doing anything, remember?” Lance quirks a brow that has Shiro chuckling and putting his hands above his head. There is something about the way Lance is taking control, learning over him that makes Shiro’s cock stir with interest, “Haha, my bad, I’ll keep my hands over here like a good pillow Princess”. He doesn’t miss the warm colour on Lance’s cheeks.

Lance leans down to undo that belt, pulling it from the loops on Shiro’s pants. Shiro is his to please for the evening, how did he get so lucky? Though the moment he sees a peek of hip, Lance is leaning down before he can help himself, kissing those delicious hips. They are so firm and muscular, those dips are so perfect for his tongue, a tongue which peeks out and takes an experimental lick as he pushes Shiro’s shirt up. Hips he’s had his eyes on during training, hips that are so slim and tense. Peeking up at the other, curious how Shiro is feeling about this, and he finds Shiro is perfect. Biting his lower lip like that, watching Lance. He almost wants to let out a sigh of relief, but he sucks it in and smirks.

Shiro hums as Lance is kissing and licking his hips, those hands are surprisingly big and Shiro loves it. Loves the way they cup around his hip bones thumbs rub into his skin, Lance still clearly hard at work to make him feel good, and IS Shiro ever feeling better! He doesn’t even have his pants off yet and Lance is rubbing him the right way, the slight drag of teeth against his skin has Shiro squirming. 

“Mmm, take off my clothes Lance”, Shiro rumbles and it has Lance’s attention right away from where he had been worshipping Shiro’s beautiful hips. “It’s too hot”, it’s clear Shiro’s hands want to creep down but he’s doing his best to let Lance do what he wants. “So good Shiro, let me take care of you”, Lance pretty much purrs as he undoes the button of those crisp pressed pants slowly. The way Shiro says his name has Lance hot, he never thought he’d hear his name being said like that on Shiro’s lips. So he undoes that zipper with a satisfying purr, wasting no time to shuffle those pants down Shiro’s ‘thicc’ thighs. 

He’d love for Shiro to crush him with those thighs, but maybe for another time? Lance could dream about them at least, for now he opts for sliding his hands up Shiro’s front and pushing that shirt up all the way, his own hard dick brushing against Shiro’s along the way. The whole motion has Shiro gasping under Lance, feeling a sudden assault of tingles up his skin, his cock twitching from the slight friction. “I’m not even surprised Lance, not skipping on the foreplay?”, the way Lance smirks at him as this blue eyed boy gropes his chest has Shiro feeling utterly weak. “Of course, I’m very good at helping people unwind”, with that Lance leans down to swirl his tongue against a nipple as Lance is massaging those incredible tits. Everything about Shiro is incredible and if Shiro weren’t also a bit sleepy he would have worshipped and fucked every part of him, every possible way he could.

“Anh, Lance”, Shiro moans a little impatiently. Not that he isn’t hot, getting hotter, but maybe he is struggling just laying here and doing nothing. It’s like Lance can sense it, so Lance pins those hands down that were about to creep up and do something. “Naughty naughty, you aren’t very good at relaxing are you?”, Lance has that playful foreboding tone that has Shiro chuckling.

Lance has Shiro’s hands held down, licking over his chest, flicking at his hardening nipples., making Shiro gasp. The fact that Lance can hold him down is enough to make him so damn horny, though the way Lance is licking and nipping at his chest is definitely helping. “Terrible at it apparently, nhg!”, Shiro let’s out a helpless whimper, and it’s then he feels those large hands affectionately rub down his wrists and Lance slides up. “If you are good for me I’ll give you a reward?”, the way Lance says it is so utterly sexy. Lust dripping from his tone but it’s also clear Lance just wants to please him, “Be good for me? Tell me where the lube is?”. Lance was dragging a finger down his chest as he said that, letting it dip in his navel and hooking in the elastic of his underwear to give it a little tug. That gesture alone has steam coming out of Shiro’s ears, he’s sure his neck and cheeks are red. Lance isn’t allowed to be this sexy! Yet it’s even better than his fantasies. It takes a moment for him to point to his bedside drawers.

“So good”, Lance does that thing again where his voice is purring and the smile reaches his eyes. Then he’s crawling over to get some supplies while he pulls his jacket off over his head with one hand, Lance might be a goofball but he’s undressing like a pornstar in Shiro’s opinion.

Lance crawls back over to Shiro once he’s shirtless, aware of those eyes on his shoulders and chest as he makes himself at home between Shiro’s legs. Hooking his fingers along the elastic before pulling down slowly, so glad that Shiro is finally relaxing into it. “I’m going to make you feel so good”, throwing Shiro’s underwear over his shoulder behind him. 

“Oh, I know you will... Sharpshooter”, Shiro watches and trembling breath escaping his lips and he wills himself to relax, his cock springs free of its confines and it stands tall and erect. Lance is already laying down, sliding his hands up Shiro’s thighs and licking up his length.

It feels fantastic though Shiro can’t help but notice Lance hiding a blush by ducking down so quickly.“Mhnnn”, Shiro uses the back of his hand to cover his mouth, wondering if Lance likes the nickname in bed too? Though seeing Lance actually between his legs is something else, even if with him hiding, this is incredibly sexy. “Look how thick and hard your cock is, you really need this don’t you? I bet it’s been a while since some gave you what you needed?”, it’s like dirty talk but softer. Lance licks him, making him ache for more, yet checking in on him as always. Where did Lance learn to talk like this?

“Yess, been so long... need this... want you to fuck me so bad”, Shiro groans his reply and Lance nearly chokes on his saliva hearing that. Shiro spreads his legs more for Lance and maybe he is hiding a satisfied smile that Lance was still that shy innocent boy he knew? Lance replies by sliding his tongue up to the tip of that shaft giving it a suck before lapping and nipping all the way down to Shiro’s balls, his taint, and lower. He intends to give Shiro exactly what he wants.

“Gonna give it to you just the way you need”, Lance says in reply to Shiro’s gasp as he licks along the rim, his free hand stroking Shiro’s length. Nuzzling into the soft skin between Shiro’s thighs, he’s here burying his face into Shiro’s cheeks and it’s heavenly. The thickness feels so good in his hand, his ears burning at that little pushed out moan - “Oh fuck, Lance…”

Shiro can’t believe Lance is eating him out, stroking him, pampering him like this. Shiro honestly feels being rimmed is a treat, though all of this was. “Ahnm…”, he can’t contain the shiver that wracks through him when that tongue slips into him. Reaching behind him to hold onto a pillow, Lance was just licking and teasing him into oblivion. His cock twitching and dripping, it doesn’t help that sly hand is dragging nails up and down his thigh. His skin fighting the good fight against tingles and hot pleasure. 

“More, Lance…”, Shiro is moaning as Lance takes his time. He didn’t know Shiro could be so vocal, Lance feels a shiver at that needy whimper. Swirling his tongue over the rim, kissing and sucking until his wish is granted and Shiro is clenching those thighs along his face. His hands still tickling up skin, even as his own cock jolts against the bed at the feeling of those powerful legs caging him in. Lance knows he loves the feeling of feather light touches himself and it seems Shiro is the same. Shivering, clenching, relaxing, and doing this on repeat as Lance eats him out. “You are so soft down here, silky even”, Lance says before he drags his tongue up and down with slow sloppy licks. “L-Lance…please… gonna come if you keep...”, Lance feels his cheeks burn as he peeks up. His chin sloppy with saliva but Shiro looks so utterly fucked from just a bit of rimming. Begging him even for more.

“I’ve got you babe”, Lance wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand, sitting up between those powerful thighs. “F-fingers, now Lance… please. Want you”, Shiro is tugging at the sheets. He didn’t think Lance was so good with his mouth, and now he can’t stop staring at that pretty mouth. Pouty lips, a little thin but wide and expressive. Shiro can’t stop panting even as Lance slicks up his fingers with the shiny lubricant, tracing his entrance slowly. Is Lance taking it slow because he wants him to cool off? “You are doing so good, just breathe”, the compliments make Shiro sigh. Blush a little too, he never knew praise could unravel him so, because a part of him wants to be good for Lance.

Fingers push in, two, Lance did such a great job with his tongue. Shiro arches and tugs on the sheets, “Want… want your cock, Lance”, knows he’s getting to Lance when his fingers twitch as he pushes them in, feeling Shiro out. “Hurry…”, he whispers the words on a breath as Lance tries to take his time stretching Shiro out. Shiro is definitely making it difficult, Shiro likes to be in charge even in bed, Lance isn’t going to have that, he is here to pamper Shiro. “Shiro, babe… Patience, yields focus”, Lance says softly as he leans closer on his free hand. The other hand slowly thrusting in and out, but Shiro whines. Pouts even, “No, Lance, that’s...t-that’s not fair”, it’s doubly not fair that Lance can wink at Shiro like that. 

“Don’t you want to be pampered?”, Lance can’t really lie to himself. He wants to give Shiro exactly what he wants. His cock is aching for it, he wants to slide into that silky heat where his fingers are stretching and stroking. Groaning as he gets a third finger in, it’s so tight. Searching out that spot that would cut Shiro off before he can complain, “Fu-ahn Lance! Yes, t-there, oh … handsome Lance, please fuck me”, Or so he thought. Shiro cussing while turned on should be illegal.

“Okay baby, soon, now. Don’t worry I’ll give it to you”, Lance couldn’t hold back either. Shiro had a slight sheen of sweat on his chest already and the dim blue of the lights in the room just highlighted every bump and groove, if he kept this up, he might come before he even got to be inside Shiro. Crawling up between those tense thighs, groping over them to sooth Shiro. “So ready for me babe, going to give it to you so good”

Shiro looks at Lance, desperate to have him (and this isn’t the first time he feels this way). Lance is so precious, and handsome, and Shiro needs him now. “P-please… Lance-”, he whines though the sound is cut off as he feels Lance push into him. “-Oh f-fuck, yes Lance”, reaching up to pull that beautiful boy closer. Body shaking with need as Lance sinks in deeper, inch by inch with little thrusts that open him up even more.

Lance slides his hands into Shiro’s and pins them down either side his head, “You like it when I hold you down, don’t you?”, Shiro doesn’t even have the ability to deny it. Nodding as Lance pushes him down into the bed, holding his hands in place, he even dares to try break free a bit but Lance is so strong. Holding him in place as he starts to really thrust, “So stro-nggg, Lance, ah, fuck. S-so good, yes, hold me down, harder Lance”. He needs this so much, knows he’s a big guy, only a few people can throw him and knowing he could give up all his strength just felt even better.

Lance can’t have that though, he wants Shiro gasping. Instead of going harder, he goes slow and deep, Shiro’s voice coaxing him on, like a sexy rough out of breath siren. Ducking down, pressing closer to Shiro, feeling that thick cock rub against his stomach, he starts kissing along Shiro’s neck. A bead of sweat rolling down his back, hips working hard and Shiro clutching his hands tightly as he kisses over certain places.

“You like it here?”, Lance rumbles as he sucks and bites softly along the front of Shiro’s throat. “Ah, um-yes… Lance your k-killing me, oh god…”, he’s never this vocal but he’s been alone for so long it’s hard to compare. Hard to breathe properly, it feels so good. He feels it with his whole body as Lance thrusts in deep, Shiro tries to peek down but he’s only met with Lance’s ocean blue eyes. 

Looking at Shiro, so close, so beautiful. Lance wonders why he hasn’t kissed Shiro yet? He lets go of Shiro’s metallic hand, reaching over to brush that fluffy forelock out of the way. Doesn’t even need to think about it as he tips Shiro’s head to the side, goes slow as he kisses along his jaw, chasing a trail to those softly parted lips.

Shiro catching his breath, torn between beautiful eyes and those lips. It’s like Lance can read his mind, those lips get closer and closer, until they are on his. Stealing his breath away, his whole body goes from keyed up on hot sex to melting like hot chocolate. His limbs relax against the bed, parting his lips, licking his way into Lance’s mouth. He can’t resist, wants to know Lance’s mouth. “Fuck, Shiro, you’re beautiful”, Lance whispers to his lips, “So good… feel so good everywhere”. Hands dragging nails down his body, Lance’s tongue in his mouth, searching, licking over the roof of his mouth. Which has Shiro whimpering with NEED, hands coming to wrap around Lance. Reduced to gasps of breath with their slow… love making.

Shiro grinds up against Lance’s thrusts, chasing this hot simmer under his skin, he melts for these kisses. He’s melting for Lance! “Handsome… sharpshooter, Lance, m-make me come”, he pleads under a whisper. Leading Lance’s hand down his body to his cock, and Lance is stroking him without a second thought. Kissing him, tugging on his lips, gently thrusting into him but he can feel it building up. Unravelling him slowly.

“That’s it Shiro, just let go, be good for me, come for me”, Lance’s voice is deep and rough. Heaving for breath, sweating like he’s run miles, but enjoying every second of Shiro coming undone. Watching Shiro roll his body into the thrusts, watching him feel it with every part of his body. Arching, moaning under each breath as he strokes Shiro’s gorgeous thick cock. Kissing the corner of his lips, catching that tongue looking for his to suck between his lips, licking along it absolutely filthy-like, yet it is all so soft and slow. Feeling that burn under his skin.

“Ahn, Lance, L-Lance!”, Shiro’s calling out Lance’s name. Not a scream but it hits Lance right in the gut, a hot coil of fire that has him coming. Stroking Shiro faster, rutting harder. Trying to fuck Shiro thoroughly before he spills everything into Shiro, and then he feels it. Shiro clenches, arching up, tensing all the way to his toes. Lance kissed Shiro through his orgasm, touching him as they both pant for breath. Rocking gently until he can feel Shiro tense from that feeling of too much, slowly coming to a stop when he looks at Shiro so utterly fucked out. Hazy eyes, a soft shallow breath. 

Lance gives Shiro that half smirk that has his heart fluttering, “You still with me, gorgeous?”, Lance asks and Shiro can’t even answer right away, panting as he comes down from perhaps the best orgasm of his life. His skin still tingling, feeling a bit hazy, but that smile is beautiful. “I might … have died…”, he says between chasing after his breath. “Why, because I’m an angel?”, Shiro chuckles at that quick comeback. Even after that Lance still has a quick tongue. 

Lance doesn’t expect that honest little nod, if he wasn’t so red from exertion he’d be blushing to his ears. People usually just scoffed, but he knew Shiro wasn’t like most people. He’s gawking for a full second before Shiro kisses him softly on the lips, “Does the Deluxe Lance package come with cuddles?”, Shiro is already dozing off but he doesn’t want Lance to go. He doesn’t care about the mess, he just wants him to stay. 

“I’ll have to charge you extra for that”, Lance teases with a whisper. Shiro wants him to stay, to hold him. Lance feels his heart fluttering, can’t hide the goofy grin. He’s so lucky. He can’t deny Shiro that request, doesn’t want to. In all honesty he didn’t think he’d get this far, he didn’t think them sleeping together would turn into them really sleeping together!

Lance nuzzles Shiro’s cheek and neck, “Mmm… don’t mind being in debt to you”, Shiro mumbles as Lance pulls out and starts shifting around. Shiro finds himself on his side, wondering what is going on for a second through the bleary haze when Lance cuddles up behind him. Loops his arm around to hug Shiro close. Shiro is pampered even now, he gets to be the little spoon.

Shiro holds Lance’s hand, feeling that much needed nap forcing its way on him, curling up with this beautiful man. He can’t help think he always wants Lance’s deluxe treatment, though he mumbles something like that rather incoherently as Lance kisses his neck. 

“Good”, Lance replies with a whisper near his ear. “I only accept payment in kind”, he says, smiling against Shiro’s neck as they dozed off.


End file.
